A New Kingdom
by Le Liz
Summary: The end of Uther's reign has come and what will become of Arthur? Merlin? What new adventures will arise and will there be a Queen of Camelot?
1. Arthur's Worries

Arthur had been standing at the windows of his chambers; thinking about his father. His father was on his death bed. Camelot soon rested in his -- Arthur's -- hands. The thought weighed heavily upon him.

The lives of so many were his. The destiny of Camelot was his.

He reached up and rubbed his temple, trying to rub away the grouch line that had appeared on his forehead. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?" The aforementioned Merlin sat at a chair, polishing the soon-to-be King's boots.

"When I become King, there's alot of things I have control of."

Merlin chuckled, pausing with his boot-shining. "Well, that certainly comes with the title."

"What if... someone takes that control from me? There are still sorcerer's out there, Merlin, that curse the Pendragon name." Arthur turned from the window, looking at Merlin and then started his pacing. "I have so much yet to learn! There are Knights of the court older then me!"

"There are a lot of people older then you..." Merlin pointed out. "You know what I mean." Arthur scowled.

"I'm afraid not..." Arthur stared at Merlin; slightly dumbfounded. "Anyway... what I'm trying to say is, I don't know if I'm fit to be King yet."

"Of course you are, Arthur. You have me, after all!" Merlin flashed the Prince a cheesy grin. "That is a problem." Arthur laughed.

"Hahaha, very funny." The wizard smiled, putting down the boots as a knock on the door came. "Open!"

In stepped, Morganna; clad in a sky blue silky dress. "Arthur, why aren't you down with your father?! He's even been requesting you."

The same sadness as before clouded Arthur's face. "I know. It's...It's...--I'll go see him." He said, Merlin raising an eyebrow as he listened to Arthur's odd sentence. "I have come to give you something." "What is it?" Arthur asked. Morganna looked at Merlin, wondering if he was going to stay. She had rather he didn't. Arthur saw the expression on her face and rolled his eyes. "Merlin's going nowhere. Now what is it, Morganna?"

"This." She opened the leather pouch she had strapped across her torso and pulled out a letter. "This is Uther's...wishes. After he's gone. He wanted to make sure you received it, but not to open it after he....passes." Arthur took the worn paper gently, fingering it for a minute.

"You said he wishes to see me?" He asked after a bit, looking back up at Morganna. "Yes, he does. I should be going...Please, go see him." Morganna's eyes pleaded with him. "Of course I will." Without another word, the lady had turned and left, leaving Merlin and Arthur.

"There's that too!" Arthur exclaimed. "What?!" Merlin was rather startled at his sudden excitement. "I do not even have a lover, fiance, wife...anybody! No lady to be Queen! No one to rule by my side. I am lost, Merlin." Merlin's lips twitched, watching as Arthur put the letter in a safe spot. "You like Morganna." "I like nothing of the sort!" He scowled, striding toward Merlin. "I simply stated that...oh, nevermind. I don't need to waste my breath explaining my self to _you_. I need to see my father. Come."

Merlin looked surprised. "Me? You want ME to come? He's your father. Don't you want to seem him in private?" "I said for you to come. Don't make me make you come." Arthur threatened, leaning towards him. "Alright, alright. I'm comin'!"


	2. The Death of a Kingdom

Merlin stood at the doorway, staring at his feet as Arthur sat in a chair next to Uther's bed. The King's face was a ghostly white; sweat drops rolling down the side of his head. Gaius watched the father and son from the end of the bed; no expression decorating his wrinkled face.

"You'll be a great king, son." Uther squeezed Arthur's arm lightly -- the hardest he could. "I'll make you proud." "Of course you will. If you..." Uther stopped, a fit of coughs plaguing him. "...need advice, you'll...always have Gaius. He's been a great...friend.." He gave his son a small smile, thought something more then his death weighed upon him. The truth about Arthur's birth. Gaius would be the only one left. He had already sworn Gaius to secrecy many times, even that day. If Arthur knew...

"Merlin?" The King called, his blue eyes peering away from Arthur's face. Dispite his weak state, he still exuded a strong authority.

The young warlock stepped into the room and away from the doorway; entering Uther's vision. "I trust...that you will be faithful to Arthur." "Yes, sire." "You have..great faith in him...and...a sensible head on..your shoulders. You are a...great asset to this kingdom. And to my son." Merlin felt awkward, but Uther simply smiled. "Thank you." Merlin bowed his head slightly, starting to back up. "Also..I want to...make you.." Uther paused to cough once more. "...Page of Honour."

Gaius' eyes sparkled with a proud look of a father as Merlin stared, blinking. He was shocked. "Th-thank you, your majesty."

Arthur laughed dryly. " Merlin...I can change you back to a servant when...when I become King." At the end his tone lost the playful threaten and became rather frustrated. Uther laughed slightly as well. "No you won't." He teased, his breathing become laboured.

The rest of them continued to talk into the night, all of them slowly leaving -- some coming -- until it was just Arthur and Uther. The King eventually closed his eyes for his last night's sleep as Arthur stayed awake as long as he could; falling asleep in the chair beside his bed.

When the morning star peaked over the horizon, it would be dawning on a very lugubrious day. A day that would also give birth to a better world. A better kingdom...


End file.
